fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Rider of Fürstenbund
Monthly Fan-made Servant 2 Gilgamesh: Not even the great can stand against me! ????: (Psst!) What about a flute-busting Prussian? Gilgamesh: Do your worst, First Servant of the State! , Frederick II, Frederick the Great, Old Fritz, Der Alte Fritz, First Servant of the State, King of Prussia, Rider of Fürstenbund |jname = フリードリヒ大王 |id = 1712 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,712/11,360 |hp = 1,948/13,284 |gatk = 12,455 |ghp = 14,553 |voicea = Morikawa Toshiyuki |illus = saiyki |attribute = Man |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 200 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 0.85% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 42% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |Name = First Skill= Gains 10 critical stars. Gains critical stars every turn for 3 turns. Increases party's attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= NP Damage + |l1 = 9% |l2 = 9.9% |l3 = 10.8% |l4 = 11.7% |l5 = 12.6% |l6 = 13.5% |l7 = 14.4% |l8 = 15.3% |l9 = 16.2% |l10 = 18% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Oblique Order: Prussia King’s Flank Destroyer A= |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 9% |l2 = 9.9% |l3 = 10.8% |l4 = 11.7% |l5 = 12.6% |l6 = 13.5% |l7 = 14.4% |l8 = 15.3% |l9 = 16.2% |l10 = 18% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 20%. Increases own attack for 3 hits, 5 turns. Ignores the attack and defense advantage of Assassin class for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Reduces their Quick resistance by 20% for 3 turns. . Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. Increases party's attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Attack + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Picture= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *At first, he was supposed to be "genderflip servant", but as I don't really fond of genderflip servant (despite there are enough reasons to make him a genderflip), so I drop that concept. *Fürstenbund is an Alliance of mostly Protestant princes in the Holy Roman Empire formed in 1785 under the leadership of Friedrich der Große. *Faceclaim: Prussia from Hetalia (I couldn't find the picture's link, but all credits go to Illustrator). *At first, I was planned him to be Caster, but change in final minute. Category:Blog posts